


Wendy Really is the Best Wing woman Isn't She?

by Weeb_Cadence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Food, Get poor Watari a partner, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Makki and Mattsun are just waiting for them to get their shit together, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Poor Life Choices, Seijoh - Freeform, They call each other by their first names your honor, but not really, fast food au, gonna be a long one, queen Oiks, queen makki, wendys au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Cadence/pseuds/Weeb_Cadence
Summary: Iwaizumi gets a job at the Wendy's Oikawa manages because he misses his alarm on the morning of his big interview and he is a jobless college student so he accepts a crazy offer.Or:Oikawa takes a gamble, Iwaizumi pulls through, the Aoba Johsai boys (and others) suffer endlessly, and it all somehow ends up ok.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Wendy Really is the Best Wing woman Isn't She?

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA The fast food/Wendy's Iwaoi AU fic no one asked for but I'm gonna give you anyways)
> 
> Whoo! I've been away for a few months because of classes but I'm back now! I've decided against putting myself on a strict updating schedule because it worked well at first but soon got stressful.   
> I will try to upload once or twice a week but I'm giving myself some wiggle room due to the fact that I have other ongoing series.   
> This is going to be a long one so buckle up!

Iwaizumi was in  _ deep shit. _

It was safe to say that Iwaizumi had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He was convinced by some random guy from his class to attend a college party the night before despite resisting due to the fact that he had an interview for a job the next day at the company of his dreams. He told himself that he would only stay for long enough that it was ok for him to leave and under no circumstances would he drink any alcohol. He knew his plan wouldn’t work out the minute he walked into the large house and solemnly admitted defeat. Lots of people approached him asking him to play drinking games and he accepted…..all of them. 

When his alarm clock rang at 6:00 AM the next morning he was under no circumstances ready for this interview, having only slept a total of around 3 hours. He set another alarm for an hour and a half later and rolled back over meeting sleep instantly. 

When he woke up next it was due to his own body not an alarm clock. He flipped back over to check the time on the discarded alarm clock and read it in his head.

“ _ Oh it’s 9:00.. _ ” He thought to himself. After a few moments his brain seemed to catch up as he shot up out of bed and made a sprint for the bathroom.

“Fuck! My interview is in 30 minutes!” He cursed out loud before turning on the sink and showing his toothbrush in his mouth. He walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth while looking through his dresser. 

By the time he had a suitable outfit picked out he only had 20 minutes left and he’d been brushing his teeth long enough that he was sure they were clean. He threw on his clothes, grabbed his keys, unplugged his phone and snatched it off his nightstand, and bolted to his car. 

Sure enough he didn’t make his interview and by the time he got through to the company they had already selected their candidate and they had no more openings in the company. They assured him that if another position opened up they’d let him know and he thanked them before hanging up.

“ _ Well now what _ .” Iwaizumi thought to himself sighing before walking into the coffee shop he frequents. The moment he walked in he was slightly more calm, soothed by the familiar smell of Coffee beans. 

He walked up and ordered what he always gets, just black coffee with nothing in it just how Iwazumi liked it and turned to sit down. He walked through the small shop towards the seat he usually occupies, a small space tucked in the corner by a window with a broken chair that was loud when you tried to move it so was usually avoided by everyone else, only to find a brown haired man sitting there instead. 

The man was munching on Milk Bread while scrolling through his phone with a sickeningly sweet looking cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of him. 

The man had light brown wavy hair that sort of stuck out in waves at the side, mesmerizing brown orbs where his eyes should have been, and wore a black turtleneck with white pants. 

He seemed to notice Iwaizumi’s presence and looked up at him. This man was  _ handsome  _ and Iwaizumi rarely gave compliments.

“Oh, Hi! To what do I owe the pleasure ” The man asked smirking up at him.

“Nothing I just walked over here without looking since I usually sit here.” Iwaizumi replied before turning around to walk away. Iwaizumi was about to go sit somewhere else when he heard the familiar scraping of the chair on the ground.

The man walked up behind Iwaizumi following him to the other seat. When Iwaizumi turned around he noticed just how fucking  _ tall _ the guy was.

“Um…..hi?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow at the man who plopped down in the seat across from him crossing his legs without any warning.

“Hi.” The man replied smiling at him. “What’s your name Muscles-chan?”

Iwaizumi almost spit out his drink.

“ _ Muscles-chan? _ ” He grit out. “Mhm I don’t know your name so I have to call you something.” The man responded easily. “Who are you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru pleasure to meet you as is you to have met me.”

“ _ This cocky bastard. _ ” Is what Iwaizumi thinks.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi replied, still eyeing Oikawa sceptically. 

“Ooo, I like that name but it really is a mouthful isn’t it?” Oikwa asked. “No, Not really.” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “What to call you?” He started, putting a finger on his chin like he was in deep thought. “OO! I know! I’ll call you Iwa-chan.” “ _ Why _ ?” Iwaizumi questioned. “I just said. Because Iwaizumi is a mouthful.” He replied easily. “No I mean why are you sitting with me?” Iwaizumi clarified. “Well you looked upset when you first walked in..” Oikawa started.

“ _ Oh wow maybe he’s actually a decent human being. _ ” Iwaizumi thought to himself.

“You’re also hot.” He finished

“ _ Nevermind then. _ ” Iwaizumi though, sighing internally. 

“Sooooo….What’s on your mind?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi decided it might not be that bad, entertaining Oikawa a little.

“Slept in and missed my interview.” Iwaizumi said simply, sighing (Out loud this time) “Hmm that sucks.” Oikawa sympathized. “OO! How about you come work at the Wendy’s I manage.” Oikawa suggested looking up towards Iwaizumi smiling. 

“ _ Why??? _ ” Iwaizumi asked for what seemed like the millionth time since they started their conversation. 

“I don’t really know you seem like fun. Plus we’re looking for a new hire and you can make things more interesting.” Oikawa told him, still smiling. “Ok but we just met? Don’t I need to have an interview?” Iwaizumi questioned. “I’m the manager and I get to choose new hires so it really doesn’t matter as long as I choose someone.” Oikawa clarified. 

Iwaizumi was a little put off by Oikwa’s ability to automatically answer all his questions, his behavior, and the fact that he was trying to hire him no questions asked 20 minutes after they met. Iwaizumi _is_ a full time student who has bills to pay. So he needed work regardless of the place. Hence he accepted Oikawa’s offer.

“Sure why not.” He said, exasperated. Iwaizumi got up to throw away his, now empty, coffee cup and sure enough Oikawa quickly followed suit, throwing his away as well. “Yay!!” Oikawa yelled, clapping his hands together. “I can tell this is gonna be fun.”

  
Iwaizumi could tell this was  **not** going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've been planing this and wasn't going to release it until Christmas but I got restless and here we are. I'll be coming back and updating my other ongoing series sometime by this Sunday so if you came here for news about those there it is! I also post stuff on Wattpad as well here's the link https://www.wattpad.com/user/Weeb_Cadence   
> See you next update- Weeb_Cadence <3


End file.
